


Chocolate City

by Cornerofmadness



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:03:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/pseuds/Cornerofmadness
Summary: His team could bicker aboutanything.
Comments: 25
Kudos: 81
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Chocolate City

**Author's Note:**

> **Author’s Note** \- Written for withasmile87 in comment_fic for the prompt: Prodigal Son, any, Twix vs Kit-Kat debate.

XXX

JT stabbed a Twix bar at Dani. “You’re crazy.”

She looked at him over the brim of her coffee cup. “Are you talking about yourself again, JT?”

Gil knew he should be in his office catching up on paperwork but he was bored and he wanted to check on the ‘children’ who were working a cold case as they had nothing new at the moment. Even Malcolm – who did not deal well with boredom and really had no reason to even be here– hovered at his nearby desk, his leg jumping as if he could use kinetic energy to manifest a case to deal with. That didn’t surprise Gil nor did the fact that they seemed to be arguing about nothing. He always suspected they could do that as easy as breathing but seeing it in action was still something to behold. He sipped out of his Yankees mug, observing silently.

“I know you have to be nuts if you think Kit-Kats are better than Twix.” JT broke his Twix bar and let the caramel string out. “I mean look at the caramel.”

Dani set her coffee down. “Okay, I’ll give it that. Hard to go wrong with caramel but the rest.” She wrinkled up her nose.

“What? It’s a cookie!”

“Yeah, usually stale. The Kit-Kat has creamier chocolate. That’s important and those wafers are light and airy. Therefore Kit-Kats are superior,” Dani volleyed back.

“Like I said, nuts. Caramel and cookie beats no caramel and air every time.”

“What do you think, Bright?” Dani lifted her eyebrows.

“Don’t ask him. He brings us Dum-Dums for god’s sake. He probably likes Smarties.” JT groaned, and Gil nearly inhaled his coffee down the wrong pipe trying not to laugh.

Malcolm looked up from the desk where he was doing, well Gil wasn’t sure, probably looking at the cold case files. “I’m fairly sure no one likes Smarties. I have no idea why they’re still in production. But in this debate I’m siding with Dani.”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course, you do.”

Gil saw JT’s sarcasm fly straight over Malcolm’s head as his boy turned to them, eyes brilliant and hands already in motion before his mouth engaged. JT’s slight barb about Malcolm always taking Dani’s side didn’t even penetrate his warm up to a topic. Out of the corner of his eye, Gil saw Edrisa walk into the bullpen with files in hand. She paused seeing Malcolm because of course she did.

“It’s true. Take the Twix. It’s only about as old as Gil,” Malcolm said, and Gil narrowed his eyes at the back of Bright’s head. “Kit-Kat on the other hand dates back to the 1920s. It has history. It was actually billed as a snack for the working man and honestly I can see the appeal of candy for lunch.”

“You’re not the only one.” JT chuckled ruefully as he patted his belly. “But why in the hell do you know all this stuff?”

“I just do.” Malcolm shrugged. “And Twix is pretty much just one note. Kit-Kats have started branching out to all sorts of interesting flavors.”

“Bright’s right,” Edrisa chirped up. 

“You really love saying that.” JT wagged his head.

“Got something for us?” Malcolm popped up, eager as a Golden Retriever. 

“Sorry. This is for Detective Reyes.” She waved the folder. “There are some really great Kit-Kat flavors coming out of Japan for instance, like adzuki and matcha.”

“Oh, I really like the matcha ones,” Malcolm replied. 

“What is adzuki?” Dani asked.

“A sweet red bean paste, which I know sounds weird to Americans.” Edrisa shrugged. “I better get this to Reyes.”

She hustled off and JT made a face. “I’m not eating red beans as candy.”

“I’ve had steamed buns with that paste in it. They’re good. I can eat those,” Malcolm said. 

JT waved him off. “So, your defense, Dani, is little and crazy. That the best you can do?”

Dani shrugged expansively. “Kit-Kats need no defense. They’re just better but now I have to know, what is your favorite, Bright? Doesn’t have to be Kit-Kats or Twix.”

Malcolm settled back down at his desk. “I guess if I wanted a very commercial candy, which is what I’m assuming you’re talking about.”

“Yeah Mr. Upper East Side, we’re talking grocery store candy.” JT snorted.

“Your mother said you eat licorice,” Dani put in.

“No one likes licorice either.” JT wrinkled his nose.

“Not black licorice though that has been known to settle the stomach. I like Red Vines as far as that goes but for grocery store candy it’s a tie between peppermint patties and peanut butter cups. You can almost pretend peanut butter is healthy.” Malcolm grinned. 

JT bobbed his head. “I like how you think.” 

“But my favorite really is Li-Lac’s caramel bars.”

“And there you have the I have too much money answer.” JT rolled his eyes again.

“Got any to share?” Dani nudged Malcolm’s ankle with her toe.

“Not on me. I’d be happy to get you some.”

“Run, Dani. It’s a trap. He’ll give you fancy chocolates, bat those blue eyes at you.” JT grinned. 

“I’m tougher than that.” She saluted him with her coffee.

“I like that he thinks I’m that devious.”

“How about you, Gil?” JT asked, changing the subject. 

“I’m partial to Yema.”

“What is that?”

“It’s a sweet custard candy from the Philippines,” Bright answered.

JT gave his eye muscles another work out. “You’re as bad as Bright.”

“Fine. If it has to be grocery store candy, then Jolly Ranchers, watermelon especially,” Gil said and Malcolm nodded in agreement. It had always been the kid’s favorite. God help you if you gave him a fruit punch. The look of betrayal could kill you. 

“That’s definitely not as good as a Twix bar.”

Gil just shook his head. They really could find anything to bicker over. He needed to get them back onto their cold case or at least herd them to a vending machine to get their chocolate of choice. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
